villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lee Tourneau
'Lee Tourneau ' is a local young lawyer in the small American town of Gideon, New Hampshire, and he is the main antagonist of the 2010 dark fantasy novel Horns by Joe Hill and the 2013 dark fantasy comedy thriller movie adaption of the same name. He is the murderer of Ig Perrish's childhood sweetheart Merrin Williams. He is portrayed by Max Minghella. About Lee was sociopathic child who hated his drug addict mother who suffered from dimentia. He tortured her before she died in order to get close with Merrin. At one point in his childhood, he attempted to feed and befriend a stray cat, only to be swatted at, causing him to fall from a fence and hit his head; he is impaled in the head by the spike of a pitchfork and is severely brain damaged; he undergoes a hallucination in which he perceives things as God would, and kills the cat. When he returns, his mother perceives nothing wrong, not investigating the cause of but rather only reprimanding him for his blood stained pillow cases. It appears that from this point in time, his personality is changed and he has psychopathic thoughts. Lee comes to a realization that Merrin never wanted a relationship with him, and his decision to rape and kill her. During his childhood, Lee was making friends with Merrin Williams and Ignatius "Ig" Perrish when Ig was saved by Lee from drowning. Lee had a criminal record - steeling and robbery as teenager. Lee is also obsessed with Merrin whom Ig and Lee to covet Merrin because of bad behavior and he believed that Merrin chose him over Ig, however at forest he learns that she is waiting for Ig to come back because she is suffering from the cancer that killed her sister years ago. Merrin hugged him in a friendly way before Lee snapped to raped and murdered Merian thus framed Ig as her murderer, only one who witness was Terry Perrish. Later Lee become adviser and aide to a Congressman who is part of the Conservative Christian. Ig was determined to find out who murdered her because of his newfound supernatural powers due to his horns. After Lee admitted that he was the one who murdered Merrin, Ig asked him to join the walk into the woods to the spot where Lee killed her. But at first cooperating, a deceptive Lee trips Eric and grabs the shotgun as he turns on Eric, killing him by shooting point blank in the head and he later shoots Terry in the leg and Ig fights and struggled with Lee. As he prepares to kill Ig, Ig tears off the necklace, and sprouts a pair of angel wings, which causes him to take flight. The wings are soon engulfed by a fire, that also consumes Ig's body, turning him into a demonic creature. Lee shot him but Ig end up uses his preternatural strength to kill Lee by impaling him with his horn sand throws him against a tree. He then used what is left of his supernatural abilities to control snakes to mercilessly kill Lee, putting an end of Lee's madness. Personality As result of being neglected by his drug addict mother and later suffering an accident with a stray cat that led to the brain damage, Lee became quite the sociopath. He loathed his mother for her neglect, and later killed her once she was dying from dementia. His rough childhood also turned him into a juvenile delinquent, having stolen and sold various items presumably as a way of venting his seemingly groundless hatred of his mother. He was also a remarkable master manipulator in spite of having such psychopatic tendencies, as proven when he uses his mother's death as ruse for getting closer with Merrin, and in how he was able to cover his tracks by his framing Ig. Gallery Lee.jpg 520939_1.1.jpg|Lee "comforting" Merrin Lee and Merrin.jpg|Lee with Merrin as he is about to rape and kill her _1405379335.jpg|Lee finally sees Iggy's horns Ig Perrish vs. Lee Tourneau.jpg Lee Whips Iggy.jpg|Lee whips Iggy with a chain Lee Tourneau vs. Ig Perrish.jpg Maxminghella-horns.jpg|Lee's Death Category:Lawyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Love rivals Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:In love villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Gunmen Category:Killjoy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Envious Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Scarred Villains Category:Perverts Category:Spoilers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Bludgeoners Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Whip Users Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thief Category:Arsonists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains